Pups Save a Snowboard Competition
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Everest and Cat Rubble | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 3, 2015 October 13, 2015 December 4, 2015 December 7, 2015 December 11, 2015 January 5, 2016 | overall = 90 | writer = Elizabeth Keyishian | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins" | next = "Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea"}} "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition" is the first segment of the 23rd episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Jake and Everest are excited as today's the day of the big Snowboard Competition, until they look outside and see the course is completely buried under blanket of snow. Ryder sends Everest to clear the course, Chase marks the path with his cones and Rubble builds the jumps with his rig. The course is saved and the race is on, but it's a two rescue day for the PAW Patrol when a few of the Kit-tastrophe crew kittens go off course and right off a cliff. Everest uses her grappling hook to lower Ryder down the edge of the cliff and her snowboard jet pulls them back up to safety. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Jake *Alex Porter *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew **Cat Rubble **Cat Chase *Katie (cameo) *Mayor Goodway (cameo) *Mr. Porter (cameo) The episode begins with snow falling and Rubble expressing his excitement for a later snowboard competition. Skye encourages him, however Rubble is slightly concerned about the Kit-tastrophe kittens – against whom he will be racing – particularly in regard to their cheating habits. Nevertheless, he is confident and goes off of a mini jump, crashing into Chase. Skye recommends Rubble work on his landings. Inside the lodge, Jake prepares to go out and assemble the race course, but finds a wall of snow blocking him when opening the door. The snow wall is up to Jake's shoulders, and Everest is excited to dig into it. Everest and Jake are later seen clearing the last of the snow from the near vicinity of the lodge, but there is still plenty of work left to be done. With the course entirely erased and a thick blanket of snow overtop, the two call the PAW Patrol to help get everything set up in time. Ryder receives the call, easily understands the situation and immediately calls the pups. Marshall, on his way to the elevator, has a “perfect” snowflake land on his nose. Despite the snowflake surviving two stumbles, it quickly melts in the elevator. In the observatory, Ryder conveys the problem to the pups. He then calls on Rubble to use his digger to clear a new trail, Chase to use his microphone and cones to organize the pups and set up the course, and Everest to use her snow plow to lay out the course again. With everyone set, Ryder, Chase and Rubble head off to Jake's mountain (with Ryder activating his snowmobile). In the meantime, Everest completes some of her assigned duty. Arriving on the scene, Ryder pulls up a virtual map of the course (via his pup-pad), and orders Chase to call out his directions. Chase withdraws his megaphone and repeats Ryder's commands to Everest and Rubble respectively, amplifying the noise right in their faces. After they get set in their vehicles, Chase does the same thing to himself, stores his megaphone, and also prepares to help. Ryder and Jake are to lead the way. Everyone works efficiently and they quickly get the job done. At one point during their efforts, Jake stops everyone and points out a cliff near to the course, and Chase throws down cones to guide the racers away from the danger. Having completed everything, the race is set to begin. The participants are Alex, Chase, Rubble, Everest, Cat Chase and Cat Rubble, with Ryder and Mayor Humdinger cheering on their respective teams from the sidelines. Alex is downcast about everyone else being strong snowboarders, but Chase assures him that the race is for fun and offers to ride with him. Alex is thankful, and Jake begins the race. Skye is monitoring from above, and Katie, Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter are seen having come to spectate. Everest and Rubble earn an early lead, which frustrates Mayor Humdinger. Given authorization, Cat Chase shoots snowballs from its cannon; hitting Everest in the back of the head and causing Rubble to spin out. Still behind, Cat Rubble scoops up and throws a snowball, and by the time it reaches the pups, it has rolled and amassed into a boulder. The pups jump onto it, ride it and jump off shortly thereafter, while it proceeds to fall off the cliff; knocking the safety cones out of the way. While Everest and Rubble continue undeterred, the kittens continue toward and off the edge of the cliff; landing on a small ledge below. Skye takes note and informs Ryder, who then calls all of the racing pups to the scene. Alex is encouraged to complete the course on his own, as the finish line is not far away. Ryder and the pups arrive at the edge of the cliff, and witness the kittens slipping off their platform, falling and catching themselves on another ledge below. Ryder calls on Everest to deploy her grappling hook to lower him down, and her snowboard to pull him back up. Everest gets set up, and Ryder grapples down the cliff face. Grabbing the kittens, he gives the word to Everest and she deploys the jet on her snowboard to help Ryder climb up again. Ryder informs the kittens of their luck for having the PAW Patrol nearby for the rescue, to the kittens' contempt. Having continued the race, Rubble, Everest, Cat Rubble, Cat Chase and Chase cross the finish line (in that order). Mayor Humdinger is resentful for losing, while Alex gloats of his victory. Ryder goes over to the kittens and tells them to meow if ever needing help. Mayor Humdinger begrudgingly thanks him and leads the kittens back for more snowboarding practice. Rubble asks if anyone wants to go for another run, and the three pups are later seen doing so jubilantly. *Use his bulldozer to rebuild the jumps for the snowboard course. *Use his megaphone to keep the pups organized and his cones to mark the competition trail. *Use her snow plow to clear and form the competition trail. *Use her grappling hook and jet-powered snowboard to help Ryder save the KCC kittens. *Monitors the race from her helicopter. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Sports Day DVD.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Sports Day'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Sports Day DVD Canada.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Sports Day'' (Universal Studios) PAW Patrol Game On! DVD.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Game On!'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Une équipe de champions DVD.jpg|link=Une équipe de champions|''Une équipe de champions'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura|''Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura'' PAW Patrol Den snefyldte snowboardkonkurrence og andre eventyr DVD.png|link=The Snowy Snowboard Competition|''Den snefyldte snowboardkonkurrence'' PAW Patrol Sports Day DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Das Spiel kann losgehen!'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Snowboard Competition's Pages Category:Jake calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rubble is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Everest is a first responder (S2) Category:No backup responders Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Cat Chase needs rescuing Category:Cat Rubble needs rescuing Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Cat Rubble is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Elizabeth Keyishian Category:Skye is a backup responder (S2) Category:2015 Episodes Category:Snow Episodes